Lissandra/Trivia
General * Lissandra's story might be referencing from as well as from . * If , Lissandra, and/or are played on opposing teams, Battle for Freljord will trigger. This in-game quest consists in one killing the other to earn the title of 'Queen of Freljord' (complete with a floating ice crown floating above their heads) referencing the civil war taking place there, between the three tribes each lead. * Lissandra is one of the few champions to have self-affecting crowd control (the others being , , , , , , and ) * Lissandra is the only champion to possess a single-targeted ability ( ) that can be used on herself but not on allies. * Lissandra, , and are the only champions to feature a monologue on their login screens. * Lissandra manipulating might be referencing the from . * Lissandra may be the feminine form of Greek name Λύσανδρος "liberator", from roots *leh₁u-'' "to release, to loosen" & ''*h₂nḗr-'' "man".Beekess, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 103-4, 881 Quotes * resembles }} * and share the quote . * references . * really picked the wrong side"}} might be implying it was Lissandra and the Frostguard who imprisoned the Burning Vengeance. Lore * Lissandra is among the very last living original Iceborn. * Lissandra is between 8996 and 9996 years old. * Lissandra will tell the story of the Howling Abyss if one waits 30 seconds after winning a game there. ** "before magic shattered the broken peaks" might be referencing unleashing a into a mountain to seal a Void rift or the destruction made by the Rune Wars. ** "before the desert swallowed Shurima" implies she is as or even older than . *** Both of the previous statements were confirmed in her biography. * Of the Three Sisters, Lissandra is possibly the most worshipped. The Ice Witch; however, is one of the most feared and hated figures in Freljord. * Lissandra's eyes were mauled by an Ursine ( army) before she became Iceborn. After she became one, she managed to overcome her blindness through ice manipulation.Lissandra's Blindness ** Lissandra might use echolocation to guide herself (considering how she shouts after using any of her abilities). ** Her original eyes were crystal-blue in color. * Lissandra possesses telepathic abilities which allow her to mind-travel during her dreams to see things beyond her sight, enter others' and communicate with the Watchers. ** Lissandra seeks those who are Iceborn since they could prove useful or dangerous in the future. ** Lissandra can kill people in their dreams. ** Lissandra uses dream manipulation to stop those seeking to destroy her and The Frostguard Citadel. Recently, Lissandra tries to warn others about the bigger threats that the Watchers bring. ** Each time Lissandra dies in someone else's dream or tries to put a Watcher back to their sleep, she loses part of her spirit. Skins ; * The Howling Abyss bridge can be seen in the background. * She resembles Elesh Norn from .IronStylus on Lissandra * She might be referencing Akasha from . * She resembles a from the manwha and anime series . ; * She references Marrow Shards from . ; * She might have been inspired by from . * She resembles the from . * becomes an (she encases herself in it when ). * claw resembles the Artificer's from . * Her name might be refencing from ('Queen of Blades'). * She resembles the from . ; * Multiple units can be seen in the background. * A hologram of can be seen in the foreground. * She was released alongside . * She might have been inspired by from and the from . * In Brazilian localization, she (along with all Program skins) is called Lissandra Cibernética (Cyber Lissandra) due to Program's translated double meaning. ; * She was released alongside . * Similar to the other Coven skin, she has an animal headpiece. Lissanda headpiece is similar to antler horns. * She can disappear in magical ravens, as seen in her , and death animation. Relations * Lissandra, Avarosa, and Serylda were three Iceborn sisters who served the Frozen Watchers until Avarosa decided to fight for independence. ** Lissandra, during the final days of the rebellion betrayed the Watchers sealed them away under the Howling Abyss. At that battle she sacrificed both Avarosa and Serylda so she could seal the Watchers. *** Lissandra is being targeted by for betraying the Iceborn and being responsible for the deaths of Avarosa and Serylda. ** After the fall of the Watchers and the deaths of her two sisters, Lissandra tried to wipe out any historical records of them from the Freljord. She was unable to completely snuff out legends regarding Avarosa and Serylda which still lingered on to the modern day. *** Seeing a threat in the tales about her past, Lissandra secretly plots the kill any potential Avarosa and Serylda figureheads. **** and are believed by Freljordians to be the reincarnations of Avarosa and Serylda, but are also possibly their direct descendants, making Lissandra their great-aunt-many-times-removed. *** Lissandra and her Frostguard keep watch over the Howling Abyss in an attempt to prevent the release of the Watchers. * Lissandra tried to kill and other spirit walkers when he was a boy. * She lost her sight to during one of their confrontations in the early days of the Freljord and has been actively containing his influence. * Lissandra has found an uneasy ally on and the Ice Trolls (the King may betray her at any moment). * Lissandra was the 'Seeker', the intermediary between the Iceborn and the Watchers. The used to be hers, but it's now in possession (how the Fury of the North got it is uncertain). ** Currently Lissandra is the leader of the Frostguard and not openly hostile towards and her Avarosan's, and and the Winter's Claw. *** As suggested by Legends of Runeterra official artworks, in a near future, a great conflict between the Frostguard and the Avarosan (including and ) will break out. * Lissandra unleashed an icy cataclysm to seal the Watcher which also decimated the Yeti civilization and robbed the Yeti of their magic, resulting in most Yeti descending into . ** Lissandra met in the Foundling Village after his tribe was attacked by raiders. She told him about a beast that lived near by, which Nunu would later befriend and name . Her intention was to gain a gem that swirled with the dreams of any mortal mind nearby that the Yeti was keeping. ** The Frostguard keep some of the living savage Yetis as military animals. * In the old lore, Lissandra met with and in the Frostguard citadel when they journeyed to the Freljord on a scouting mission at behest. ** She later pursued them in her true form (the Ice Witch) after they sneaked out the citadel (neither knows both incarnations are the same person). Category:Champion trivia Category:Lissandra